moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bad Boys
thumb|253pxDos Policías Rebeldes (Bad Boys) es una película estadounidense estrenada en 1995. Dirigida por Michael Bay y producida por Jerry Bruckheimer, es protagonizada por Will Smith y Martin Lawrence. La película también dio lugar a una secuela de 2003, Bad Boys II, con una segunda secuela. Argumento Los detectives Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) y Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) son dos agentes del Departamento de Narcóticos de la Policía de Miami. Mike es un joven policía que vive lujosamente gracias a una jugosa herencia recibida por parte de su familia, mientras que Marcus es un padre de familia numerosa que vive de su sueldo de policía. A pesar de tener caracteres contradictorios, se complementan a la hora de hacer su trabajo, por ello forman el mejor equipo de la policía de Miami. Un gran alijo de drogas es robado de las mismas arcas de la policía, valorado en 100 millones de dólares. En su investigación, Mike acude a una confidente y amiga íntima en busca de ayuda, quien es asesinada por Fouchet, alias el Francés (Tchèky Karyo). Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) presencia el asesinato y corre de inmediato en busca de Mike Lowrey, pero al no encontrarse en la comisaría, Marcus se hace pasar por él. Para evitar perder a la única testigo del suceso, el Capitan Howard (Joe Pantoliano) ordena a Marcus hacerse pasar por Mike, y viceversa hasta resolver el caso y matar a francés. Reparto * Mike Lowrey : Will Smith * Marcus Burnett : Martin Lawrence * Julie Mott : Téa Leoni * Fouchet : Tchèky Karyo * Capitán Conrad Howard : Joe Pantoliano * Capitana Allison Sinclair : Marg Helgenberger * Theresa Burnett : Theresa Randle * Detective Sanchez : Nestor Serrano * Detective Ruiz : Julio Oscar Mechoso * Chet : Saverio Guerra * Jojo : Michael Imperioli * Francine : Anna Thomson * Max Logan : Karen Alexander * Elliot: Kevin Corrigan Curiosidades * Tanto Martin Lawrence como Will Smith provenían de ambientes muy dispares al género de acción. Martin Lawrence se había consagrado como actor de comedia, mientras que Will Smith era el conocido rapero "Fresh Prince", quien había consolidado su fama con la serie de comedia "El Príncipe de Bel-Air". Gracias a este film, ambos afianzaron sus carreras como actores, participando en un film de acción con toques humorísticos. Will Smith fue quien obtuvo mayor popularidad, convirtiéndose en un ídolo juvenil y en un héroe de acción, como Keanu Reeves con Speed. * Dos Policías Rebeldes fue el primer film y opera prima del director Michael Bay. Gracias al éxito de este título, el director afianzó su carrera como cineasta, consolidándola con títulos como La Roca (1996), Armaggedon (1998), Pearl Harbour (2001), o Transformers (2007). * El título original de la película y el tema principal es el tema Bad Boys, del grupo Inner Circle, que los protagonistas cantan en una corta secuencia. La canción suena al finalizar la película y entrar los títulos de crédito. * La película tuvo su secuela en 2003 con Bad Boys II o Dos Polícias Rebeldes II, en la que el papel de villano estaba interpretado por Jordi Mollá, actor de origen español. Banda Sonora thumb|right|249px * Shy Guy - Diana King * So many way - Warren G * Nock Five O, Five O - Boyz Featuring K * Boom Boom Boom - Juster * Me against the world - 2PAC * Someone to love - Babyface * I´ve got a little thing for you - MN8 * Never find someone like you - Keith Martin * Call the police - Ini Kamoze * D B Side - Da Brat * Work Me Slow - Xscape * Clouds of Smoke - Call O´ Da Wild * Juke-Joint Jezabel - KMFDM * Bad Boys Reply - Inner Circle * Theme From Bad Boys - Mark Mancina Críticas * La película obtuvo buenas críticas gracias a sus escenas de humor, y a sus trepidantes escenas de acción. Aún se discute si se trata de una película de acción o de comedia. En España, el diario El Pais la definió como trepidante, pero inusual. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1995